


death by an angel (spideypool)

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hated everything about himself, down to the bone. He constantly felt like tearing his own skin off and just crying for hours, but he had to pull through for his aunt, the only person keeping him alive. </p>
<p>that was until the day wade wilson came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death by an angel (spideypool)

**Author's Note:**

> More spideypool! also im so fucking suprised how popular glee got so quickly, same with nerd and my account in general. tysm

WARNING: triggering // bullying // self harm // death

When Peter Parker was ten, he moved in with his aunt and uncle in Queens, New York, leaving behind both his parents and all his friends. 

When he was thirteen, he moved school because he was bullied to often, yet again leaving behind the few friends he'd made. And then, when he was sixteen, after moving once more for bullying the year before, his uncle died. Killed by a robber. And it was his fault. 

but on top of all of that, the person he missed the modt was Wade Wilson. his best friend from age ten to fifteen. because when he was fifteen, wade left him without saying anything.

the only person whod really stayed was his aunt may, who was the only reason he was still alive. well, surviving. he didnt feel alive. he just felt like he was there, but he didnt want to be. he felt as if he didnt deserve it. 

"Peter," Peter turned his head to see a blonde girl, Gwen, was it? staring up at him and smiling. She had something to do with Flash Thompson, probably his girlfriend, so Peter smiled shyly and slowly backed away. 

"Ive seen your photos, theyre really nice," she complimented, gesturing to his open locker door with multiple polaroids strung up on the inside. He was a little concerned at first, but slowly nodded. Maybe he could trust her with whatever she wanted. a few sentences talking to flashs girlfriend could only be a few kicks, a couple punches and maybe a slam to the floor. 

"I was wondering if you'd take photos of my friends car. its his birthday and I want to frame it," he mentally sighed, but nodded along, faking a smile like he did to everyone those days. for once, why couldnt he be spoken to because they wanted to talk to him? he was always giving favours, and never really did anything else other than that. why couldnt someone just...

"sure, is friday good?" he spoke quickly and cautiously looked around, a habit hed picked up and admittedly did since he was eleven, when it all started going down hill. further than it had when he loedt his parents. 

she nodded and scribbled an adress on a piece of paper and passed it to him, going on about something else too but Peter had his eyes on a person dodging their way through the crowd and clearly trying to avoid any contact. He only saw a small bit of blonde hair and a shaded face, but for some reason it intrigued peter. 

He closed his locker, noticing Gwen had left, and shoved all his required books into his bag, heading the same way the person had, to biochemistry. 

-

"what is it parker? is the homofest to scared to speak up?" flash taunted, his fist gripping the front of Peters shirt, shoving him up against the locker by his neck. However Flash failed at nearly everything, (although this may have been an accidental succeeding fail) so he was choking Peter. 

he dropped the nerd to the floor and kicked him a last time, leaving Peter to catch his breath and let the tears fall down his face. he didnt know why he was crying. he didnt feel sad. he felt dead. numb all over. but thank god it was the end of the day and thank god he was the school papers photographer because he couldnt help but sneak into the dark room and hide in a corner. 

he tried to muffle his sniffles but it didnt work. he was whimpering and more tears fell, he knew what was happening. it had only happened once before, but he thought about everything. All that hes been through, put it together and blamed himself, sending him into a panic attack. 

Peters breaths sped up and he couldnt seem to focus, becoming extremely dizzy and letting out chokes instead of cries, he couldnt even imagine how idiotic he probably looked at that moment. all he could think about was where he hid the blade. the side zip pocket on his pencil case, beneath all the shavings. 

he pulled it out and his state only got worse, so when he brought it down to his wrist and pressed down, tugging it along his skin, it wasnt straight. it was a terrible wobbly line, but it bled and it hurt, so that was fine with peter.

he did it more and more until his entire arm looked either red or pinky red, smudged.

but thats when he heard the door open.

Peter knew he was screwed, so he curled up tighter, forgetting about the excruciating pain of his arm that then rubbed against his shirt. and let out a cry. The person crept closer, until they saw the burnnette, huddled in the corner, his arms to his chest and crying into his knees. 

"Spidey?" Peter thought he was dreaming, a lack of blood maybe, when he heard the familiar childhood nickname come out of the persons mouth in a hushed whisper. But he wasnt, because when he looked up, he saw him 

Wade. Wade Wilson. 

He didnt look any different, just older. He had the same scruffy blonde hair and dark clothing, along with the lightly scarred skin. Peter was just staring when his eyelids dropped and he fell into darkness. 

Wade panicked. Was Peter asleep? But no, thats not what. the stain on his old best friends light blue shirt said otherwise, as did one arm that had slipped out of Peters tight gasp when he passed out, holding a tint razor blade. 

Wade felt tears prick at his eyes. "No way, not my Spidey," he whispered, pulling Peter closer in a uurried action, but extremely careful, and took a deep breath before looking at his other arm. 

it had bled out a lot since Wade entered the room, and had covered the left side of peters shirt in blood. Wade scanned his arm. Slashes from the base of his palm, all the way up his forearm, not a single space wasted. 

He cried. He cried so hard but remembered Peters life was at risk, and pulled off his own hoodie, then his shirt, trying it around the part with the deepest cuts, and then putting his hoodie back on before running to the nurses office, carrying Peter bridal style. 

He shoved aside a kid who was clearly faking illness to get out of extra classes, and sobbed out short forms, telling the nurse what happened. She looked at him shocked, but lead him to the back room where there was a bed. Wade cautiously placed Peter on the bed and was shoved out by the nurse. 

It was another twenty minutes of eager foot tapping and more tears falling before he was let back in. He took a deep breath and entered the room to see Peter peacefully staring out of the window. The nurse smiled sweetly. 

"he lost some blood, but not enough to make him pass out, he was just overwhelmed and nauseous," she explained and wade thanked her as she left, taking a seat next to peters bed. 

The brunette seemed emotionless. he just stared out the window. "why did you go?" he spoke auietly, but both of them heard it. wade sighed, just wanting to engulf peter in a hug and go back to what it was like before all of that. 

"I had to. my father he..." Wade stopped talking shaking it off and taking Peters hand instead. 

"all that matters is that I got here in time," Peter smiled sweetly, and moved his bandaged hand to pull Wade closer by the neck, both boys just enjoying the intimacy of being that close and the smell, god the smell, they were both just happy to be next to each other. 

wade tilted his head down the tiniest bit, and gently kissed Peters lips. 

"and that I still love you," peter smiled and gently kissed back. they were like angels kisses, only if it was death by an angel.


End file.
